Daughter of Deadpool
by SmartCookies1
Summary: This girl named Scar Wilson is actually daughter of Deadpool and she goes on crazy adventure, lots of crossovers, lots of action and Spiderman x OC btw.


Yo my name is Scarlet but I go by Scar.

I found out that my dad is Wade Wilson *cough *cough *deadpool *cough

I'm 14 years old, I inherited my dad's healing and powers, teleporting, and sadly cancer. I currently live in an abandoned amusement park.

I have blond hair and dark blue strips in my hair, I also have blue eyes and l can beat the crap out of anyone. also I'm a mercenary and I have a costume that is a red ninja outfit. I go by Elektra.

~At breakfast~

I was eating a chimichanga until I heard some people enter my territory.

I hid behind a dumpster and I saw the Avengers A/N pretend that Deadpool joined the avengers. ps if you don't know what A/N means it means Authors note.

I sighed and listened to there conversation.

"This place is empty, why will we find the drug here?" Black Widow asked.

"Because last known place is here." Tony said.

I rolled my eyes and sat on top of the Faris wheel. "I just wait for them to pass and go back to doing whatever." I said.

I played with my guns until I heard. "Hey kid, come down!" It was Deadpool.

"No thanks!!" I yelled back.

I sat still sat on top and swung me legs back and forth. Suddenly an explosion happened in the tunnel of death.

I rolled my eyes and teleported to the explosion. Some bad guys were trying to escape.

I took my guns and shot them, I had perfect aim. Then I searched them, I pulled out a green liquid.

"Give that to me." Said an evil guy who had a smirk.

"Oh you mean this one?" I asked as I pretend to drop it.

"Yes! yes that one!" He said as he slowly made his way to me.

"So you mean I shouldn't drop this?" I asked as I let it fall.

He jumped to get it but I snatched it before it could hit the ground.

"Give that to me kid!" He said angrily.

"I'm. Not. A. Kid." I said.

"Whatever kid."

Suddenly the avengers came and I shot the guy in the chest and tossed the bottle to them.

I twirled my gun and placed it in my holster.

"I'm not a kid." I muttered.

Before questions were asked I teleported to my little hide out.

~2 hours later~

I was pretty sure they left so I came back out and sat on the ferris wheel.

-Tony's POV-

After we got the drug Steve asked. "Who was she?"

"I don't know, She seemed like a mini Deadpool."

Deadpool was quiet and investigating the seen.

~2 hours later~

We searched the place and she wasn't there. We wet back to the tower and I ran finger prints.

"Uhh guys? The girl that we saw earlier... she uh.." I didn't know how to explain it.

"She what?" Natasha asked.

"Just come to the lab." I said.

Everyone followed me to the lab and I said.

"The uh.. girls name is Scarlet Wilson daughter of Wade Wilson and Elizabeth Johnson." I said.

Everyone was shocked. We know that Wade Wilson is Deadpool but we never knew he had a daughter.

"She is convicted of murder and theft, escaped juvie and has been hiding ever since." I said.

"I have a slight hint on where she could be." Deadpool said.

~Scar's POV~

I was on top of the Fariswheel again and I watched the sun go down.

I drank my Coke-a-Cola and enjoyed the silence that was until... "Hey kid." I immediately grabbed my gun and pointed at the person.

"Relax kid." Deadpool said.

"What's with you people in calling me kid?!" I asked as I lowered my gun and asked. "Chimichanga?" I brought put 2.

"Thanks Scarlet." He said.

"Scar." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I go by Scar." I said.

"Ok Scar." He said he lifted his mask a little bit and started eating.

"You can take off your mask, I know who you are Wade." I said.

"How did you find that out?" He asked.

"I'm a smart girl." I said.

"But how did you figure out really?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You should really consider a voice changer, or something Your voice is that same, You act the exact same weather you're Wade or DeadPool." I said.

He smiled and said. "You are smart."

"Plus to confirm my suspicions, I hacked into the Avengers database and found out every Avenger."

"Really?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's pretty easy, the have hackible stuff." I said.

He chuckled. "Why do you live here?" He asked.

"I like it, lots of high places. Ooh come one I want to show you something." I said.

I jumped down from the Faris wheel and landed perfectly. Soon Wade followed.

I ran over to the control panel and hot wired a few wires and pressed some control buttons.

Then the lights turned on and it looked beautiful.

Wade sighed. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you and Elizabeth, I know sorry it going to cut it but-" I hugged Wade.

"It's alright. You're here now and this all that matters." I said.

 _5 hours later_ **A/N I read that in a spongebob voice** I was with Wade and in the Avengers tower.

Director Nick Fury and I had a talk 'privately'

Basically meaning he said that I had to spend some time in a certain 'school' for kids like me.

I shrugged. He was making me go to school and I was going to make him regret what he said.

~First day of school~

I made 1 really good friend named Reyna.

It's per nounced Rain-a but I call her Reyn for short. She has black hair and blue eyes. "Dude next class is history." She whined.

"Let's go to the park." I said as I smirked.

"I like that idea." She said. We snuck out the school and to the park.

"So..." She said.

"So what?" I asked.

"So so what? I'm a rockstar! I got my rock moves!" I burst out laughing when she said that.

"Really? So What by Pink?" I asked.

Suddenly a portal opened up and we got sucked it.

I blacked out.

-CAR SCAR!" I shot up and saw Reyna hovering over me.

We were hugging, we jumped apart and shivered. "Never speak of that again." I said deadly serious.

"Agreed." Reyna said.

"Where are we?" I she asked.

"I don't know.. yet! I don't know yet!" I said.

Suddenly a bat swooped down in front of us.

"I must've hit my head harder then I thought, now I'm imagining Batman is real!" I said.

"Uh I think he is real." Reyna said.

His Batfamily swooped down too. "Now I'm imagining his family too!" I said.

"Ya I think I hit my head as well." Reyna said.

"I assure you were real." Nightwing said.

"But you guys are comics! Dick Grayson, Jason todd!, Tim Drake! Damian Wayne!, Bruce Wayne!" Reyna said.

"How did you-" I cut Damian off by saying.

"Dimensions! Of course! We're in a different Dimension!" I said.

"That makes sense." Reyna said.

"Hi I'm Reyna Avila." Reyna said.

"And I'm Scar Wilson." I said.

"Who's your father?" Damian asked.

"No I'm not related to Slade Wilson!" I said.

I heard them sigh in relief. "We need help getting back to our dimension." I said.

Bruce sighed.

 **Time skippy! Brought to you by Gold fish, it's the snack that smiled back, Goldfish~**

"Is this really necessary?" Reyna asked as she was messing with her blindfold.

"The location of-" Bruce was about to say but I finished.

"The batcave is supposed to be a secret, ya we know, we already know where it is! One entrench is behind the clock, and one behind the stairs." I said as I took my blindfold off and smirked.

"How did you know that?" Jason asked.

"I'm our dimension you guys are comics, everyone in New York city knows your identities! Also they came out with a bunch of movies, like that new movie.. uh what's the name..." I thought out loud.

"Suicide Squad!" Reyna said.

"Ya that one." I said.

They looked dumbfounded even Damian.

~Time skip to the night~

Jason and Tim were sleeping, Dick and Wally were watching a movie, Damian and Colin were eating out and Reyna and I were at the batcave.

I was messing with a dagger. Tim came down sleepily and said. "Hey Timmy." Bruce said.

Tim smiled and said. "Hi."

The machine was barely being built.


End file.
